


Changing Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftermath, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Rescue, Self-Hatred, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus's life is hell, with his mother murdered and his father a drunk and abusive drug addict, he has no one and probably never will. That was just his reality and he knows it is pointless. Trying only gets people hurt.n Telling anyone about what goes on behind closed doors is a death wish. No one can know, but it's okay because Marcus know that he deserves to treated in that way. He knows that he does not deserve kindness. Though his reality may change after moving to Mission Creek.</p><p>Chase, Leo, and Bree know that something's different the new kid. It's not just a suspicion there's evidence; he rarely talks, avoids people, had weird and explainable bruises all over his body, and he always seems afraid. They don't know what's wrong but but they are going to find out and help him, unfortunately for them the truth is worse then they ever excepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any suggestions would be helpful. I'm open to constitutive criticism so please tell me if anything isn't working or doesn't make any sense. I would also appreciate if any grammar/spelling mistakes were point out to me. Feel free to correct me on anything at anything. Please no negative reviews and this has slash so if you don't like then don't read. Hope you enjoy!

10 Years Ago

Marcus stands at the door way while his dad and mom fight. They are screaming and yelling. The words they are saying are awful. Marcus does not know what they mean. Suddenly the fight takes a turn for the worst, Marcus's father, Douglas, slaps hid mother and screams

" YOU'RE SUCK A BITCH! I WANT YOU DEAD"

His mother tries to get away but only gets pulled back by Marcus's father. She is soon undressed while trying to fight her way out. Marcus does not know what is going on he only knows that his mother is not happy. She keeps screaming stop and no but his father continues doing the mysterious action. After Marcus's father is done he slaps her some more and throws her to the floor and stomps on her many time. He starts kicking her. By now she is sobbing, begging him to stop and let her live, but he has no mercy. Douglas pulls her up by the neck and wraps his hands around her neck. He continues to do so for a long time. By then her lifeless body is hanging from his hands like a cat with a mouse. 

Present Day

 It's been 10 years sense that day and Marcus's life has not improved. His father just gets drunker, more addicted and poorer. Douglas has always been an angry and violent drunk the drugs only contributed to his rage. Marcus is still terrified of his father, even more so now then ever. His father is employed at some low quality job that just make his mood worse. Marcus has tried to ignore the word his father spats at him but he can't. Marcus, by now, knows that what his father says is right and he knows that his mother's death was his fault. Marcus is aware that he deserves all of his father's treatment and that fighting back is pointless. Luckily for Marcus there is a part of him, no matter how deep down, that know that he should tell and get help. Though he will never get help.

This is just reality. Covering up the abuse and taking care of his father and himself. His father must always come first. Some days Marcus wishes someone would notice and that he could get out of there but that is only a wish. There has never been anyone who cared enough and the one time he tried telling no one believed him and he almost died. As Marcus got older the abuse got worse. No matter what he did Marcus was always a disappointment, a worthless burden that his father had to bear and Marcus felt bad for his father because anyone who had to deal with him must be cursed.


	2. Chapter 1

Marcus was laying there, staring at the ceiling, his head throbbing. Everything hurt. He felt like every bone in his body had been broken. He wanted to sleep but knew that he couldn't. Douglas had gotten angry with him a few hours ago and the consequences were terrible. Marcus thought back on what he had done wrong.

_Dinner was just made. Marcus was proud of himself he'd never made such lasagna before it looked successful. There was no burning smell nothing abnormal and it looked similar to the picture. Overall it had been a success, until his father came stumbling home, drunk._

_" What's this boy?" He asked his voice laced with venom._

_" Lasagna." Marcus answered. SMACK. Douglas's hand collided with Marcus's cheek._

_" YOU. KNOW. THAT. I. HATE. RED. SAUCE!" Douglas screamed_

_" Sorry. I forgot." Marcus knew what was coming was bad. Douglas took the dish and smashed it over Marcus's head. Marcus immediately fell to the ground. Douglas began kicking him. One, two, three, four, five, six,seven,eight,nine,ten, eleven, twelve kicks all in a row. Then Douglas grabbed Marcus by the neck, pulling him into a standing position only to throw him violently to the ground._

_" You wasted food and food cost money. How are you going to make it up to me?" Douglas taunted lowering himself to sit on Marcus, " I know a way you can make it up to me." Douglas grabbed Marcus by the ear and growled " but you're not gonna like it. Which only gives me more joy."_

_Marcus could feel Douglas's erection against him. Douglas took off Marcus's shirt then pants._

_" p-please stop" Marcus begged while sobbing._

_" You know you like it now you're going to take it." Douglas was now pant-less and had forced himself into Marcus, who gave a cry of pain and begged for him to stop. Douglas laughed at his son's pain and thrust in more over and over again for what felt like forever._

_" Stop please, don't." Marcus was in agony. He could not escape so he did the only thing he could think of, scream. Shortly after he did that Douglas took off Marcus's sock and jammed it into his mouth. Marcus tried to escape but only managed to knock over a lamp. This made Douglas madder. Douglas got up and dressed, pulled Marcus off the ground and slapped him. Then he pushed him down causing Marcus to fall face first into the floor. Douglas grabbed a baseball bat and started swinging at Marcus causing him to yelp._

_" Shut up you worthless faggot. You enjoyed that. It gave you pleasure. You're sick you know that." Douglas spat before exiting._

Marcus just lied there on the  floor motionless to afraid to move or even speak. He knew that he had to get up or his father would come and find him so Marcus gt up and dragged himself to his room. Marcus just laid on his bed fighting sleep unaware that a neighbor had heard his scream and called the police. 

Marcus only became aware of that when his father came into his room and instructed him to pack his shit and get to the car. This only meant that they were leaving and moving to another state to 'start over'. Marcus did as he was told and packed up, getting to the car in ten minutes. He got in the car and watched as New York faded away. 

They drove for days only stopping to eat and quickly stay at a motel. Luckily for Marcus the drive was silent. It was horrible but not as horrible as the alternative, hearing his father' slurs. They got to a small town in California called Mission Creek after about a week of driving. The house that Douglas's friend Victor had gotten them was on the wrong side of town. Only people who were up to illegal activities went there.  The house itself was in good conduction but was small.

When they got there there was already furniture there and it was tidy. Someone had expected their arrival. Marcus didn't really care though he just went to his room and pondered what would happen next.   


	3. Chapter 3

When Marcus woke up the house was quiet. It was around 6am so his father was most likely sleeping, which meant Marcus had to be extra quiet. Marcus had school, he had to get ready. It was his first day at this new school and he wanted to make a good impression, so Marcus picked out his best clothes, washed the dried blood off his face and fixed his hair. After looking in the mirror Marcus wished the he could have concealer but Douglas liked to see his work and hiding it would only make the man madder and Marcus did not need that. After looking around for something he could use a bag Marcus found something. It was a plain black backpack with a scull on it. Before using it Marcus checked for drugs or any other illegal item. Marcus knew he would need school supplies so he grabbed his sketch book with the pencils and pens, a couple of notebooks his phone and some earbuds. Thinking that would be enough Marcus headed out the door and not knowing where the bus would stop decided to walk to school. After about and hour of walking, and getting lost twice, Marcus made it to school. When he walked in Marcus went into the principal's office where a short middle aged woman with short red hair sat. The woman whose name was Principal Perry did not look happy.

" You Marcus Adrian?" She asked 

" Yes." Marcus replied  

" Here's your locker number and schedule." She looked up at Marcus and said " And cover those bruises on your face they're distracting."

Marcus just nodded and walked out of the office quickly.

 

Chase's POV

Adam, Bree, Leo and I were standing at their lockers chatting when a cute boy walked by. He was a couple of inches taller then me with dark hair and pale skin. Other than that he looked like he fought Rocky and lost badly. The bruises looked painful. The boy approached us and went to his locker, putting away a book and backpack. The boy stood there looking around lost like. After exchanging glaces though out the group I went to talk to the boy. 

" Hi I'm Chase." I extended my hand to the boy.

" Marcus" The boy replied shyly shaking my hand his palms were sweaty.

" You new here?" I inquired

" Yeah" Marcus responded. He seemed nervous.

" You need any help navigating?" I asked wanting to get to know the mysterious boy better. 

" No I'm fine." Marcus said. I was probably overthinking this but Marcus seemed like he was only replying to be polite.

" You sure?" I asked him

" Ya." Marcus walked into cafeteria and sat down at a table in the corner of the room. I followed him. " Why are you following me?" He asked

" Thought you could use a friend." I sat down next to him

" I'm fine." He tried and failed at faking a smile.

" What happened to your face?" I asked bluntly

" Got in a fight." Marcus lied. Anyone else would have been fooled, same with the smile, but I was not not. 

" Tell the truth." I demanded. For a brief moment I saw panic in his eyes.

" I am"He got up and ran out of the room directly after he lied again but this time better. He was a good liar and very experienced at it. His cover might have fooled everyone else but it did not fool me. Right then I made a vow to myself that I would find out what he was lying about.  


	4. Chapter 3

Marcus POV

 

How did Chase know? I've said those thing a million times and everyone has bought it. Maybe they didn't and pretended to. I don't know but i need to fool Chase and the bruises are not helping. What if I conceal the bruises before school and before I go home make them visible. That might convince Chase that it was a one time thing. What if I just told him the truth? Would it be worth it? No, I can't. He'll kill me then Chase.  I deserve everything I get anyway. If I wasn't alive then my mother would still be alive. I caused her death. I am a burden.  If I was better then my life would be better. I tried changing but I couldn't will the feelings away. I tried so hard to be who he wanted me to be. Maybe I can still be. I can still change. How hard can it be to change ones sexual orientation? I can like girls. I will. I won't let Chase know. My secrets will stay mine. 

I was still running from the cafeteria when I ran into someone. He was tall, had hair slightly lighter than mine with skin tanner than mine, wore a Letterman jacket, and looked 21. 

" Watch it." He growled 

" Sorry." I tried to move out of his way. 

" Just watch out fresh meet." He shoved me out of the way and continued past me. 

He was probably popular or the star football player. His age made no sense. He was like 21 or older, why was he in high school? I decided to forget the suspicious feeling and look for my first class. I had calculus first thing which I was fairly good at so I would be okay in. I entered the room just as the bell rang and the teacher instructed me to stand at the front of the room. After everyone entered the teacher said,

" Hello class today I'd like you to welcome our newest student Marcus. Is there anything you want to tell us about yourself Marcus?"

" I moved here." I didn't want to share.." Okay well you can sit next to Chase." Ms. Knight pointed to a table in the middle of the room with one empty seat. After I sat down she started teaching. The day went on similar to the first class until lunch. I got my food and looked around the cafeteria. Being the new kid meant never having any friends. I was looking for an empty table or table with almost no one when someone interrupted.

" You can sit with us if you'd like." it was Chase. He seemed desperate to be my friend. I didn't want to upset him. He seemed nice enough so I followed him to a table where three others sat. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys was tall and muscular with black hair the other was small and scrawny with dark skin the girl had long medium brown hair  and was average height. I recognized one of them. He was my lab partner in Chemistry, Leo I think. Leo (?) was the scrawny one. 

" Guys this is Marcus. He's going to be sitting with us." Chase announced

" Hi I'm Bree." The girl said

" Adam." The tall boy told me

" Leo, but you already knew that. We're lab partners in Chemistry." Leo introduced himself sort of.  They all seemed friendly. Leo was kinda cocky but not to bad. 

" Uh hi." I sat down next to Chase and Bree and ate quietly.

" So Marcus where are you from?" Bree asked.

" New York." I stated and went back to eating.

" What part, like the city or upstate?" Bree questioned again.

" Manhattan." I replied hastily.

" Do you miss it there?" Adam inquired

" A little." I shrugged. New York City was great but I lived in bad parts of it. The people my dad worked with were cruel and would kill if you crossed them. Lunch continued with them asking me questions and me giving short answers. I listened to their conversation, based on what they were talking about the appeared to be decent people but people lie and deceive. They might be assholes or worse. I don't know them and I don't trust them. I didn't want them (Chase) to be suspicious so I had to pretend to trust them even though I probably never would but even fake trust took time. How could I fake this? This was the first shool in a long time where people actually made noticed me. Normally I was ignored, forgotten and I was okay that. Why was this place different 

 


End file.
